Sansa's Nightmare
by Jenny Lannister
Summary: What if Joffrey and Sansa married. How would their life go? Warning: Really, really rated M. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Men pushed naked Sansa Stark into the room and shut the door behind them snickering. Sansa shivered. Joffrey already sat on the bed. Like her he was naked as his name day. King Joffrey Baratheon gave a wicked grin as he drank her with his green eyes. Joffrey mostly looked at her breast.

"I am truly going to enjoy myself tonight. I am going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow." Joffrey snickered. Joffrey then got off the bed, grabbed Sansa by her arms, dragged her, and flung her onto the center of the bed. Joffrey got onto of her and thrust himself inside of her. Sansa screamed as her maidenhood broke. She felt blood between her legs. Joffrey started giving her quick and strong thrusts. He was panting hard. On one thrust Joffrey thrust himself inside of her but did not come out. He leaned over to her face and up his tongue in her mouth. Still inside of her Joffrey's hands moved to Sansa's breast and he started squeezing her breast so hard Sansa gasped.

"Please." Sansa sobbed. Still inside of her Joffrey removed his tongue and looked at her. He grinned wickedly.

"Shut it bitch." Joffrey said. He quickly thrust himself out of her and pushed her legs apart even more. He then started sucking and biting Sansa's breasts. Joffrey's hand moved between her legs as he stuck his fingers in her and she moaned in pain. Tears ran down her face. Joffrey got off her and rolled her onto her stomach. Then he thrusted himself into her ass and faster and faster he went. He turned her over on last time and thrusted himself even harder inside of her, spilling his seed in her. When he was down he didn't even bother to get off her.

"I suspect we will do this every night from now on till I get my fucking heir and so on." Joffrey teased as he fell asleep. Under him Sansa sob or wanted to push him off up she was afraid he would wake and fuck her all over again. Sansa then knew life was her worst nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning: I like torturing Sansa :)  
><strong>_

_**In this version Stannis, Dany, and Renly are dead now. **_

* * *

><p>For the next two months, Sansa's life was torture. When she heard of her brother and mothers death she had to hide her sobs. Every night Joffrey would fuck her so hard in the morning her legs would ache. Shae was a big help. On day after she had eaten her breakfast she became dizzy and Sansa went to see Maester Pycelle. After the old Maester checked her out he told her the reason for why she was dizzy.<p>

"Lady Baratheon. I must offer my congratulations. You are with child." he said. Sansa was in shook even though she knew it would happen. "Would you like to tell His Grace or should I?"

"I will tell him." Sansa answered.

She spent the rest of the day rehearsing the way to tell Joffrey. When night arrived Sansa lay in the bed waiting for her husband to return. Suddenly Joffrey burst in the room and locked the door behind him. He took off his cloths and climbed on top of Sansa. He ripped her nightgown off her body and Joffrey looked at her figure with his Lannister green eyes. He slipped his hand down between her legs and stroked. Sansa squirmed in disgust. Joffrey pushed her legs apart and held her down as he thrust himself into her. Faster and faster he went. Joffrey grabbed Sansa's breast and cupped his hands on them. He started thrusting so fast Sansa had trouble keeping up. She let out a small moan.

"Oh keep moaning bitch." Joffrey snickered in joy as he went even faster and harder.

"Your Grace, I am pregnant." Sansa moaned. All the sudden Joffrey stopped.

"You better give me a son bitch or you and your daughters heads will be on a spike." Joffrey whispered as he fell asleep onto of her.

When morning came Joffrey announced the news. Cersei became concerned with the babies well being but not Sansa's. Cersei made sure Sansa didn't get her hands on any Moon Tea. Many months later Sansa found herself in the birthing room.

"PUSH!" a midwife told her. In but an hour Sansa was handed her son. She smiled down at her babe. Even though he was Joffrey's son she loved him already. He had beautiful auburn curls and sparkling blue-green eyes. All the sudden the doors flung open and Joffrey, Cersei, Tyrion, and Tywin entered the room. Sansa held her son tighter to her chest.

"Boy or girl?" Tyrion asked the midwife.

"Boy, my lord." the midwife answered.


End file.
